


Comfort In Death

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death is growing on Geno, Fluff, Human, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Underverse, afterdeath, aftertale, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Incantale





	Comfort In Death

Save screen no longer necessary I sat in the void. Chara was gone. Frisk had kept their promise. And now I was alone.   
Okay, alone wasn’t the best word. Because a certain reaper wouldn’t let me be.  
Ever since we met at that stupid Christmas Party he kept coming back. Didn’t he have a job to do?!  
“Come on~ Step into my universe. Just one touch, Geno~” He floated around me, playing with my blood clotted hair every so often.   
I spat up blood and swung back at him. He appeared in front of me.  
“Geno, why you gotta be so rude~”  
He better not.  
“Don’t you know I’m human too~”  
I scoffed, “You’re a god. I’m half dead. Neither of us are human.”  
He floats down beside me, finally sitting down. Geez, for being a lazy guy and a death god he sure had a lot of energy.  
“You’re way less chummy than usual. What's eat’n you?” He tilts his head the right side of his hood falling over his eye for a second.  
I shrug.  
“C’mon Geno.” He puts an arm around me.   
You’d figure a death god would be cold.  
“J-just go back to Reapertale, Death.” My hands clench around Papyrus… I mean Papyrus’ scarf. I need to stop doing that.  
No matter how the other Papyruses treated me they would never be my Papyrus. Paps (Swap) reminded me too much of myselfs and Fell wasn’t innocent enough. I could never take Classic’s Papyrus. They weren't my Pap. My Pap-  
I was jolted out of my thoughts by a hand against my cheek. A finger wiped away a tear I didn’t realize was falling. My unglitched eye found the companion I usually didn’t want there. Right now I needed someone there. Even him.  
I let out a choked sob without thinking. His arm dipped from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me into a hug. Going limp against him I succumbed to emotion, my face burying into his shoulder.   
My body shook as I let out each silent wail. A crack being heard in my thought anytime a cry would bubble up.   
I felt his hand in my hair, stroking lightly. His other lightly rubbing my back. He was unusually silent. It would have been fitting for the moment if I didn’t want him to say something. Anything.   
Please do something stupid. Please make me angry.   
He didn’t though. It was silent aside from my shaking breaths. One of my hands fisted his cloak.   
I willed myself back out of that state.   
We sat in silence. His hand coming to a rest at the center of my back.  
“You know. When Chara killed Tor, I was devastated,” his voice reeked of well him, “Tor was the only real friend I had aside from Papyrus. She understood me. I never asked to be created. I never meant to fail my first reaping. I should have looked harder.”  
I attempted to pull away from him but he held me firmly.  
“Geno, I know how it feels to lose someone important. The majority of the Sanses do. I won’t lie and say it gets better. It doesn’t. My job isn’t to lie. It's to give peace. Peace isn’t always what you want to hear. It's what you need to hear.”   
“What do I need to hear then?”  
He pulls back a little kissing my forehead, “You’re not alone.”  
I stare at him, his expression serious.  
“I don’t like you acting like this,” I say before closing the distance and capturing his lips to mine.   
He pulled away his eyes wide. I watched as a bit of my blood dripped off his lips.  
Looking away, I wound a hand into the Pap’s scarf. Why the hell did I just do that?   
Great we get along for once then I go and ruin it. Nice job, Geno. You are such a fucking-  
“And I don’t like that look on your face.”  
I look at him just in time for our lips to connect again. Our teeth clicked slightly from the impact. He tried to pull away, letting out the beginning of the word “Sorry” but I pulled him back in by the strings of his cloak. He hummed softly against my lips.  
He was shyer than I thought he’d be. All that hate-flirting and it led to this. Not disappointing but definitely unexpected. It dawned on me only then.  
I wanted to pull away and give him a bit of hell. All that teasing yet he’d never done anything with anyone. Then again he never could.   
Score one for the void I guess.   
This also was just too good to stop, no matter how I hated to admit it.  
I found myself crawling into his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck.   
Death let out a sound of surprise, pulling out of the kiss, “Woah. Geno. Slow down a bit there.”  
I blushed, looking away. What the fuck was I doing?   
“I-I thought that’s what you wanted.”  
He strokes my cheek a little, “Just because I hit on you constantly doesn’t mean I just wanna get in your pants.”   
I bit my lip a little.  
“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to, Geno. Trust me. Death would love to take you. In more ways than one.”  
I shoved him a bit, he chuckled in response.   
“But right now. Isn’t the time. You’re hurting. I’m not gonna take advantage of you.”  
I look at him a little, my eyes wide.  
“Why so shocked? Geno we’re practically the same guy. You’re saying you’d take advantage of someone’s pain?”  
My eye narrowed.  
“You know what I mean.”  
I shake my head. Well at least things were back to normal. Despite me still being in his lap. Shut up, I don’t want to move. I can be lazy again.  
Death began playing with my hair again.   
Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Not being alone. Being with Death.


End file.
